


Tongue Tied

by helens78



Category: Gunless (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Community: duesouth_kink, First Time, M/M, Podfic Available, Rimming, prior dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's tiring being at odds all the time.  When Ben proposes a truce, Sean takes him up on it--and shows him that there are real advantages to being on the same side of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> **Podfic!** This story has been podficced by the awesomely awesome Luzula, and you can find it [here at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tongue-tied).

Once in a while it just got so damn _tiring_ fighting the Kid--fighting _Sean_ \--all the time. Tonight Ben must've been more tired than he thought, because he woke up with the cold nickel-plated barrel of Sean's .45 pressed up against his neck and a smooth length of rope wrapped around one wrist, and Sean whispered out, "No sudden moves now," and Ben just sighed and relaxed into the bed.

Sean got one of Ben's wrists all tied up, but he had to put his gun down to get the other; Ben could tell Sean was braced for him to put up a fight, but Ben just didn't have it in him. They were two months on the trail this time; not a lot of food or water or rest in all those days. When Ben got a little bit ahead of Sean, he'd checked into a hotel, but he hadn't counted on Sean finding him before he could get a full night's sleep.

He didn't really give a shit, though. He was worn clean through from the chase; at this point, he almost didn't care whether he got Sean or Sean got him.

"You gonna fall asleep on me, Cutter?"

"Thinking about it," Ben admitted. "What do you say we call a truce?"

Sean laughed and tugged on the rope connecting Ben's wrists. "I'd say I kinda have the upper hand."

"Which is all you got, at the moment," Ben pointed out. "Truce'll get you more."

Sean paused with one hand on Ben's bare shoulder. His breathing was loud in the hotel room; Ben could just about hear him considering it.

"How much more we talking about, Cutter?"

"How much you want?"

Sean put his .45 on the bedside table; he stroked a hand through Ben's hair. "I could see my way to wanting a lot. You up for any of that?"

"Up for all of that," Ben admitted. "You gonna leave me tied up while you get on with it?"

"I think I better."

"Even with the truce?"

"I think I _like_ the idea of you all tied up while I get on with it."

Ben sucked in a breath; he'd been half-hard before, thinking about the possibilities, but now he was nervous, his balls tightening up as he clenched at the rope. Still, fair was fair, and he was _sick_ of fighting. "Okay," he murmured. "All right. C'mon, then."

Sean drew the covers back; Ben was naked underneath them, which caught Sean by surprise, it seemed like. Sean ran both hands down Ben's back, shoulders to thighs, lingering a while on Ben's ass; Ben spread his legs out, just far enough to let Sean knew he was saying _yes_ to that... or at the very least, he understood what the truce meant, and he wasn't gonna say no.

It wasn't like he'd never had it done; he ran with a wild crowd before he settled down into the bounty hunting business, and some of the men in that crowd were rough and hungry and didn't care whether you'd never heard of such a thing, whether you needed a minute or two or a slug of whiskey to warm up to the idea. But Sean was different; Sean wasn't just letting down his pants and getting to business. It was like--

\--it was like Sean wanted to take his time and enjoy it. Like he wanted _Ben_ to enjoy it.

Ben shivered and pressed his hips down into the bed, trying to rub his dick against the sheets. The ropes still had him kinda nervous, kinda on edge, but Sean was touching him all over, touching him real gentle and real slow, and Ben could maybe live with the ropes if it meant Sean was gonna touch him like that.

Once Sean'd had his fill of touching Ben's back, his arms, his legs, everywhere else he could reach, Sean moved his hands between Ben's legs and rubbed his thumbs up higher and higher, finally slipping them between Ben's cheeks and holding his buttocks apart. And yet--his body wasn't anywhere near where it'd need to be for him to push in and fuck Ben, so what--

"I'm guessin' you had a bath before you went to bed," Sean murmured. He shifted, and--and God in heaven, that was Sean's tongue on Ben's inner thigh, that was his stubble scraping across Ben's skin. "You smell nice and clean."

"I--ah--yeah," Ben stammered. "Sean, what--"

"I had this done to me once," Sean said, real soft, breath coming out against Ben's ass. "And I'm wondering if you're gonna like it as much as I did."

"Like wha--oh _Christ_ , oh _Jesus Christ_ ," Ben panted, because that was Sean's _tongue_ , that was Sean's tongue sliding into Ben's crack, that was Sean's tongue pushing just the slightest bit inside him, softer and smoother than anybody's fingers had ever been, gentler than Ben had ever imagined anyone being with him.

Sean pulled back for half a second, chuckling. "I think that's a yes."

"Well, don't _stop_!"

"Didn't plan to. Not for a while, yet."

And he didn't; Sean licked slowly across Ben's hole, over and over again, tip of his tongue twisting against the pucker--just teasing, _teasing_ , the sonofabitch, teasing when he could be pushing that tongue _in_. Ben opened his mouth wide, panting for it, and tilted his hips back so he could get more--so he could get just as much as Sean was willing to offer.

"Sean--Sean, _please_ \--" It suddenly occurred to Ben that it was a good thing he was tied up like this; if he'd had his arms free, he'd have been grabbing at Sean, demanding--something. He couldn't even have said what; he just needed Sean to do more of that, more of _everything_.

Sean got the idea, though, and he took his mouth away from Ben's ass just for long enough to get his fingers wet. As soon as they were, he pushed them into Ben's ass, licking gently all around them.

"Ohh--goddamnit, _Sean_ \--"

"C'mon," Sean whispered. Ben could feel every single breath, every hot little puff of air. Sean crooked his fingers, and Ben twisted hard against the ropes, moaning and gasping and pleading for a man he'd never intended to beg for.

"Jesus, Sean. _Want_ you, come on, take me--"

"I am," Sean murmured, and he went right on back to licking, tongue getting harder and more insistent against Ben's hole, fingers twisting back and forth as Sean's tongue flicked over and past them.

It was too much--Ben couldn't have stopped himself from moving if Sean had used twice this much rope. He worked his hips forward, dragging his cock against the sheets, and then moved _back_ , trying to get more of Sean's fingers, Sean's tongue. If he could have taken Sean's whole _hand_ he might've tried, so long as Sean kept licking.

"Please, Sean--God, _please_ \--"

Sean pushed his fingers in hard, deep as they'd go, and twisted his tongue around them until Ben saw stars. Ben moaned, long and low and deep, and he was almost--almost, _so_ damn close, so ready--

"C'mon, Ben," Sean growled. "Spill it for me."

 _Ben._ Ben shoved back against Sean's hand one more time and came, and came, hearing his Christian name on Sean's lips over and over again in his head. His heart was beating so hard he thought it might break; he was starting to ache real deep inside, but he didn't want Sean to go _anywhere_.

But soon enough, Sean was moving, slipping his hand free of Ben's ass. He sighed, long and loud, and came up so he could sit somewhere Ben could see him.

Ben wasn't real keen on looking anywhere--didn't really care to do much besides lie here collapsed in a puddle and a mess--but Sean seemed to expect it, and Ben figured he owed him. He squinted up at Sean.

"How long do you think this truce oughta last?" Sean asked quietly.

 _Forever_ , Ben thought, not that it was practical. "Till we leave town?"

Sean nodded. "Wasn't planning to move on right away, myself. You?"

Ben swallowed. "Not in much of a hurry, neither."

"Okay, then." Sean reached up to one of Ben's wrists and rubbed his thumb against the rope. "I should probably untie you, then. Not real truce-like having you trussed."

"Guess not," Ben agreed. "Guess you're gonna have to let me even the score later."

Sean grinned down at him. "Only be fair," he said, and he started untying the knots.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> There's some reference to prior dubcon, but it's not related to Ben and Sean.


End file.
